Rainbow Road
by Ectofeature
Summary: El señor Matsuoka lleva a sus hijos a su trabajo, para disgusto del pobre Rin de diecisiete años. Lo que el chico no sabe es que allí conocerá al amor de su vida. / Rin x Nagisa. Ringisa. Exceso de Fluff.


Era una mañana soleada de Viernes, para la suerte de Rin Matsuoka de 17 años ese día no tenía clases. Pero sólo era porque era el día oficial de "Lleva a tu hija al trabajo" y al padre del chico le pareció divertido llevar a sus dos niños a su oficina, como era tradición sobre esas fechas.  
La primera vez que el mayor de los Matsuoka asistió a la celebración, se vio rodeado de niñas tontas por el error de su padre, que no leyó que sólo irían chicas. Pero no dejó de llevarlo el resto de los años, y la verdad es que al principio a Rin no le importaba, ya que podía perder clases. Pero llegados a este punto le parecía ridículo con casi la mayoría de edad ir a la estúpida oficina a tontear un rato con el ordenador y luego comer en un comedor cutre con niñas pequeñas. Para eso podía dejarlo ir a la playa con su hermana o algo así.

Un coche de color rojo se acercaba a toda velocidad a la entrada de la Academia Samezuka, donde Rin esperaba vestido con ropa veraniega. Aún siendo Primavera esa mañana hacia muchísimo calor.  
-Buenos dias, hermanito. -Saludó Gou, bajando la ventanilla de la parte de atrás, cuando el coche se paró enfrente suya. Él respondió con un movimiento de manos que pretendía ser un saludo, y subió al asiento del co-piloto.  
-Hola, Rin. -El señor Matsuoka chocó su puño con el de su hijo, soltando una risotada que inundó todo el pequeño auto. -Que nervioso estoy.  
-Se nota... -Susurró el pelirrojo con un bufido, aunque no iba a mal. Y eso su familia lo sabía.  
Tardaron una media hora en llegar a las oficinas de su padre. Por el camino la familia charlaba animadamente sobre como les había ido la semana, y Rin hablaba de cuanto había mejorado en el club de natación de su Instituto para el orgullo del señor Matsuoka.  
Él siempre quiso ser un nadador olímpico, pero su sueño se vio reemplazado por uno mayor, cuando su ahora difunta mujer quedó embarazada. El de formar una familia. Sin embargo, un día Rin llegó a casa diciendo que quería apuntarse en el club de natación como él mismo había hecho de joven. Y eso le devolvió el amor por ese deporte.

Dentro de las oficinas, Gou salió corriendo a hablar con las hijas del jefe de su padre, el señor Hazuki. Esas tres chicas conocían a su hermana desde el primer día que vino a la oficina. Al parecer siempre estaban revoloteando por ahí cuando no tenían clases. Por supuesto, al ser unas niñitas pijas de Papá podían hacer todo lo que quisiesen, cuando quisiesen, donde quisiesen. Y a Rin muchas veces le ponían enfermo. El primer día, cuando Gou les presentó, ellas le miraron de una forma extraña, y luego comenzaron a cuchichear entre si, soltando algunas risitas. Y hasta hoy en día, sus saludos eran el mismo.  
Aunque era extraño... Ese día había cuatro y no tres chicas. La que no había visto en su vida era una pequeña que se parecía vagamente a las demás, con la diferencia de que era mil veces mas bonita que ellas.  
Su pelo era de color rubio claro, recogido en un par de coletas alborotadas. Podría decirse que sus ojos eran rosados, parecidos a los suyos. Aunque en esos momentos se veían aguados, casi a punto de llorar por algún motivo que a Rin no le importaba demasiado.  
La piel de la chica a diferencia de sus hermanas era muy blanca, y en esos momentos su cara estaba completamente roja. Por culpa de su palidez se le hacía aún más notorio que a cualquier otra persona.  
Era de la altura de Gou así que supuso que serían de una edad parecida, rondando los quince o dieciséis años.

Dejando de lado la hermana desconocida para Rin, el chico avanzó con su padre a las oficinas centrales, donde el señor Matsuoka trabajaba como supervisor. Tenía un buen puesto, para que negarlo. Pero se debía a su trabajo duro y años en la empresa.  
-Buenos dias, Rin. -El señor Hazuki se le acercó con una sonrisa, tras regañar a otro supervisor. -Has crecido mucho del año pasado para este.  
-Ah, Buenos días. -El pelirrojo hizo una reverencia, para saludar al jefe y sonrió un poco. -Muchas gracias, señor.  
-¿Ya coincidiste con Nagisa?  
Rin parpadeó un par de veces, antes de hacer un gesto extraño. ¿Nagisa? ¿Se refería a la niña de la entrada?  
-Umm... Creo que estaba hablando con mi hermana pero no estoy muy seguro... -Respondió con educación, mientras el hombre asentía.  
-Ya veo. Vino exclusivamente para conocerte. Pensé que os llevaríais bien. ¿Por qué no te acercas?  
El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos, pero aceptó y comenzó a caminar a la entrada, para buscar a la muchacha. ¿Esto se trataba de una broma? ¿Por qué querría él conocer a otra niñata pija, hija del señor Hazuki? Para eso estaba Gou. Para mantenerlas alejadas de su persona, y evitar que le fastidiasen. O es que...  
Rin paró en seco uno segundos con sorpresa, antes de seguir avanzando intentando simular que no le pasaba nada.  
¿Es qué su padre y el señor Hazuki pretendía prometerlos? ¿Iba a casarse con una de las hijas de ese hombre? No es que le cayese mal. El señor Hazuki era un hombre honrrado y generoso, bastante amable con su persona. Pero... Para las pocas veces que había coincido con sus hijas, había decidido que no quería tener nada que ver con ellas.  
Según le había contado Gou podían llegar a ser manipulativas y malvadas si se lo proponían. Y le hacían la vida imposible a un niño que vivía cerca de ellas. Compadecía al pobre chico desconocido...  
Aunque... Mirando el lado bueno... La hermana rubia era la más linda de todas ellas, lo tenía que admitir. Y tampoco la había visto nunca con las tres brujas. Asi que puede, y solo puede, que fuese una buena chica.  
O puede que todo esto fuese una chorrada, puede que simplemente a la chica le gustase la natación o algo asi, y se estaba calentando la cabeza para nada.

Llegó a donde el grupo de chicas cuchicheaban y reían, pero la rubia no estaba en ninguna parte.  
-Oi. -Rin llamó la atención de las tres niñas, que lo miraron con una sonrisa extraña. -¿Dónde esta vuestra hermana?  
-¿Hermana...? -Gou y las Hazuki se miraron, cambiando su expresión divertida a una de confusión.  
-¿Nagisa...? ¿No es vuestra hermana después de todo? -El pelirrojo parecía sorprendido, pero a la vez aliviado.  
-¿Nagisa? -Las chicas se miraron entre si, de nuevo divertidas, y comenzaron a reír molestando a Rin bastante. ¿De qué cojones se reían ahora? -Si, si. Nuestra hermana Nagisa.  
-Ahora está en el baño. ¿Por qué no la esperas afuera? -Respondió otra de las hermanas.  
-Uh... Si... Eso haré. -Rin levantó una ceja, y se marchó a esperar a la chica en la entrada de los baños. Mejor que quedarse con esas tres arpías...  
-Oye pues tiene un buen culo, eh... -Alcanzó a oír a una de ellas, antes de sonrrojarse hasta las orejas y aligerar el paso, causando más risas en las cuatro chicas.

Rin se apoyó en la pared cruzado de brazos, justo en medio del corte para el baño femenino y el masculino. La chica aún no había salido cuando comenzó a oír un llanto venir de los baños de chico. El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos un poco confuso. Era una voz aguda pero claramente masculina. Probablemente era un pobre chico al que su padre había traido a esta celebración absurda.  
Algo preocupado, Rin consideró el entrar para ver que le pasaba al chico desconocido. Pero eso podía hacer que Nagisa Hazuki saliese del baño, y no alcanzara a hablar con ella.  
Después de unos minutos de recapacitar, y de más sonidos viniendo de la puerta del aseo masculino, el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hasta este y entró sin dudarlo más. De todas formas, si Hazuki salía volvería con sus hermanas y podía verla allí.  
Al parecer los sollozos venían del último cubiculo, cerrado por dentro.  
Rin llamó un par de veces, y la voz tomó aire del susto antes de permanecer en silencio.  
-E-esto... ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Matsuoka haciendo una mueca. De verdad que esas cosas no se le daban nada bien.  
-Uh... S-si... N-no te preocupes... -Le contestó la voz, absorbiendo lo que él suspuso que serían mocos.  
-Pero... ¿Te has hecho daño?  
-En absoluto.  
-¿Y por qué lloras?  
-... -La voz dudó un par de segundos, antes de contestar. -¿Puedes pasarme esa maleta?  
Rin se giró, y agarró un mochila rosa y negra que parecía contener toallitas y ropa dentro. Luego, lo pasó por debajo del cubiculo un poco feliz de poder ayudar. Pero aún curioso por lo que podía haberle pasado al chico desconocido. Por su voz tampoco parecía ser una adulto...  
-G-gracias...  
-No hay de qué. -El pelirrojo se apoyó en la pared del baño, mientras escuchaba el roce de la ropa del chico, que parecía estarse cambiando. -¿Es que has perdido la ropa? ¿Alguien te ha gastado una broma?  
-A-algo así... -Admitió la voz del interior. -Mis hermanas...  
-¿Tus hermanas?  
-Si... -Rin alanzó a oir un suspiro. -A mis hermanas les gusta vestirme de chica, y tratarme como su juguete personal.  
Algo en el cerebro del pelirrojo hizo "_click_", mientras parpadeaba un par de veces bastante confuso. Sus hermanas... Vestirlo de chica...  
La puerta del baño se abrió, revelando un muchacho rubio, un poco más bajito que Rin con el pelo despeinado, y los ojos un poco rojos por culpa del llanto.  
-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! -Los ojos rosados del niño le miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. -¿NAGISA HAZUKI? ¿Eres... Eres el hijo del Señor Hazuki?  
-¿Huh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
El chico se quedó un momento intentando replantear toda su vida. Hasta hace unos minutos tenía miedo de que le hubiesen prometido con una chica para el resto de sus días, y al final sólo se trataba de buscarle amistad con el hijo del jefe de su padre. ¿A cuántas chicos habría confudido por chicas a lo largo de su existencia? ¿Y al contrario?  
-O-oye... ¿Estás bien? -El chico zarandeó a Rin, con intención de que saliese de ese extraño trance en el que se había metido.  
-¡Uh! P-perdón. Me llamo Rin Matsuoka. -El chico hizo una mueca, dejando ver sus afilados dientes. -Tu padre me pidió que te buscase pero... Pensé que eras... Bueno...  
-¿Una chica? -Nagisa soltó una pequeña risa adorable. -Ya veo... -Entonces, repentinamente dejó de reír, para acercarse con una mirada seria a la cara de Rin, de forma algo incómoda. -Oye...  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?  
-Tus dientes... -El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, aún serio. -Son muy afilados.  
-Oh, eso.  
-¡Podrías arrancarle un brazo con eso a alguien!  
Esta vez fue el chico más alto el que rió.  
-No, me temo que no. Pero no te negaré que no lo haya intentado.  
-¡Alucinante!  
Al salir del baño, las hermanas de Nagisa empezaron a reír.  
-¿Qué has hecho con tu linda ropa, hermanita? Los pantalones no te sientan bien.  
El rubio abrió la boca para responder, pero Rin se le adelanto.  
-Es extraño que vuestro hermano pequeño se vea mejor que vosotras con un vestido, ¿eh? -Las chicas se miraron entre sin, con mala cara. -Vamos, Hazuki. Te invito a un helado.  
Nagisa sonrió un poco, y siguió al pelirrojo no sin antes sacarle la lengua a sus tres hermanas, las cuales le devolvieron el gesto.

Los dos chicos salieron de las oficinas, y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad en busca de una heladería. Acabaron en la calle comercial de un barrio de clase media, donde algunas señoras mayores miraban las verduras y/o charlaban con los vendedores.  
-Oye, Rin-Rin. -Matsuoka levantó una ceja, y miró al más bajito de reojo.  
-Oi... No me llames así.  
-¿Um? Pero ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad? ¡Rin-Rin! -El chico alto se encogió de hombros, tampoco le importaba mucho como lo llamase.  
-¿Qué querías?  
-Bueno... Quería darte las gracias por lo de antes.  
Rin asintió.  
-No hay problema.  
-¡Eh, mira! ¡Una heladería! -El rubio agarró del brazo al más alto, y lo tiró hasta un puesto de helados barato de la zona.

Tras comprar un helado de fresa cremoso para Nagisa, y uno congelado de limón para Rin, ya que el dulce no le hacía mucha gracia, volvieron a su paseo por las calles de ese pequeño y tranquilo barrio, hablando de sus vidas. Al parecer, el rubio era el menor de la familia Hazuki. Tenía quince años y asistia a la secundaria Iwatobi. Una vida bastante normalita en la opinión de Matsuoka.  
De alguna forma u otra acabaron en el gran parque del barrio, donde los niños jugaban en las cajas de arena y los toboganes. Ahora sin embargo, estaba algo vacío con eso de que había clases, así que comenzaron a caminar por un camino rodeados de un pequeño bosque que ocupaba la mayoría de la zona.  
-Ummm. Tengo una pregunta, Rin-Rin. -Acostumbrado ya a este mote, el chico miró al otro con expresión monotona. -¿También se meten contigo en el colegio?  
-¿Se meten contigo? -Se sorprendió el pelirrojo. -¿Por qué iban a hacerlo conmigo?  
-Por eso de que tenemos nombres de chicas y somos chicos.  
-Umm... -Rin se encogió de hombros. -Nunca he tenido problemas con eso. Quizás deberias dejar claro a los demás que no te gusta que se metan contigo.  
-Supongo... -Susurró Nagisa, mirando hacia el suelo. Pronto una gran sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro, para alivio del pelirrojo. Pensó que tal vez le daría por llorar, y no quería tener que pasar por eso de nuevo. -¡Oye! ¡Tengo otra pregunta! -Aunque no sabía que era peor... Si las preguntas raras del chico o su llanto.  
-Dime... -Suspiró.  
-¿Te gustan los chicos? -Rin paró en seco.  
-¿Perdón?  
-¿Te sientes atraido por los chicos?  
-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?  
-Ummm... Sin embargo dijiste que yo me veía lindo con vestido.  
-¡Por que pensé que eras una chica!  
-Una cosa no quita a la otra... -El rostro del pelirrojo comenzaba a ponerse del color de su pelo, lo cual divertía bastante a Nagisa. Sabía que había dado en el clavo. -¿Alguna vez has besado a algún chico?  
-¡No!  
-¿Entonces como sabes que no te gustan?

Silencio. Rin se paró en seco, y se quedó mirando a Nagisa como si estuviese diciendo locuras, y sinceramente eso era lo que pensaba que decia. Chorradas sin sentido.  
Pero... De una extraña forma, tenía razón.  
Puede que movido por la falta de lógica de su nuevo amigo rubio, puede que como un simple experimento, o puede que simplemente se le vino en gana. Pero lo siguiente que hizo el alto fue juntar suavemente sus labios con los de Hazuki.  
El chico bajito parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por la reacción de Rin, pero luego sonrió. Después de todo era esto lo que buscaba desde el momento en el que el pelirrojo lo defendió de las dragonas que eran sus hermanas. Se le hizo de pronto muy... besable. Nagisa tiró el helado al suelo, y pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Rin, entrelazandolas.  
El inocente beso tampoco duró mucho. Sólo un par de segundos, con los ojos carmesies del pelirrojo cerrados con fuerza.  
Después de eso se separó, aún agarrando por algún motivo las caderas del rubio.  
-¿Y bien...? -Los labios sonrosados de Nagisa se estiraron hasta formar una pequeña sonrisa burlona de lado.  
Irresistibles ante los ojos de Rin.

Hazuki fue empujado suavemente hasta un árbol de los muchos que les rodeaban, mientras su boca volvía a ser invadida por Matsuoka. Esta vez, de forma mucho más pasional. Por fuerza, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos rosados cuando la lengua del pelirrojo intentaba colarse en su cavidad, y por supuesto le dio paso sin dudarlo.  
Fue cuando la suya rozó los afilados dientes de Rin, que Nagisa soltó un pequeño suspiro parecido a un gemido. A pesar de lo que le había dicho con anterioridad, dudaba que no pudiesen cortar como cuchillos, por lo que siguió el beso con algo de cuidado.  
Cuando ambos se quedaron casi sin aire, por fin se separaron mirandose a los ojos. Rin comenzó a notar su cara arder, cuando se dió cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Nagisa, sin embargo sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos. Se puso de puntillas, y se acercó al oído de Matsuoka.  
-Sigo pensando que esos dientes podrían arrancarle un brazo a alguien.  
El pelirrojo dejó su vergüenza y sonrió de lado, agachando su cabeza hasta el hombro del rubio, que por culpa de la camisetita veraniega que llevaba, era bastante visible. Entonces, dio un lametón, haciendo que el chico cerrase un ojo y se agarrase el labio inferior con las paletas para no dejar salir ningún sonido vergonzoso. Acto siguiente, Rin mordió con suavidad el hombro de Nagisa. No fue doloroso ni mucho menos... Más bien... Placentero.  
-Mmmmhh... -Dejó escapar Hazuki, a pesar de que tenía bien presionado sus labios.  
-¿Ves? Sólo dejó marquita. Pero no te he arrancado el brazo, ¿verdad? -Fue ahora Rin, el que susurró en el oído del rubio no sin antes apartar algo de su dorado cabello. -Por cierto... También te ves lindo sin vestido.  
Y por primera vez en toda la mañana, esta vez fue el rostro de Nagisa el que se puso como un tomate.

Se quedaron un rato mirando, aun con las manos en la misma posición, preparados para juntar sus labios de nuevo. Pero de pronto, el teléfono de Hazuki y Matsuoka comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo. Rin puso los ojos en blanco, al ver que en la pantalla de su smartphone rojo se leía "Gou".  
-¿Qué quieres, Kou?  
-¿Hermana? ¿Qué quereis? -Respondió también Nagisa, con su móvil, que para la no-sorpresa de Rin era rosa.  
-¡Hola, hermanito! El señor Hazuki está preguntando por Nagisa-kun. Deberíais volver ya.  
-¿HUUUUH? ¡Pero yo no quiero volver! -Se quejó el rubio, que se había sentado en un banco un poco alejado. Aún así, su torrente de voz llegaba hasta Rin.  
-Vale. Iremos en seguida.

El camino de vuelta no fue incómodo en absoluto. Lo cierto es que los dos chicos hablaban animadamente sobre cosas triviales como antes, para el alivio de Rin.  
Llegaron a las oficinas de nuevo, mientras el rubio se tapaba disimuladamente el hombro, dejando que su camiseta cayese por el otro lado. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar reír por esto, recibiendo un codazo por parte del rubio.  
-¡Ah! ¡Aquí estais! ¿Habéis hecho buenas migas, chicos? -Sonrió el señor Hazuki a su hijo y a Matsuoka.  
-Ummm... La verdad es que su hijo es una buena persona. -Rin devolvió la sonrisa levemente. -Me ha encantado conocerlo.  
Nagisa se sonrojó levemente, y miró hacia el suelo un poco nervioso.  
-¿Lo has pasado bien, Nagisa? -Preguntó su padre.  
-S-si, Papá.  
-¡Bien, bien! Pues ya es hora del descanso. ¿Por qué no se acercan al comedor con las chicas?  
Rin y Nagisa miraron a las hermanas del segundo y a Gou, sabiendo que no tendrían más tiempo libre para el resto del día... Pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro.

Antes de marcharse a casa, el pelirrojo le dejó su número a su nuevo amigo, por petición del pequeño rubio que le dijo que "_ya lo llamaría"_.  
Lo que Rin no sabía es que a Nagisa le gustaba enviar mensajes las 24 horas del día. Pero... Tampoco le molestaba demasiado.

**o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

Era Lunes del mediodía, y Nagisa Hazuki salía del Instituto Iwatobi, mientras miraba su móvil con una sonrisa. ¡Tenía toooodo el día para mandar mensajitos a Rin! Su queriiido Rin~  
-Eh, niño-niña. Hahaha.  
Los ojos rosados del rubio parpadearon un par de veces, cambiando su expresión feliz a una seria, mientras notaba como su rostro perdía el color.  
Oh dios... Esto de nuevo no...  
Recordó el consejo de Rin, y sonrió un poco dándose confianza a si mismo. Entonces, se giró.  
-No me gusta que me digais eso. Dejad de meteros conmigo, capullos.-Soltó, aún con su móvil rosado en las manos.  
Los tres chicos altos que solían meterse con él cada día se sonrieron entre si, y de un manotazo tiraron su caro móvil al suelo. Luego uno de ellos agarró al rubio por el cuello de su camisa.  
-S-sueltame... -Susurró Nagisa, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No solo por el miedo a esos brutos, si no por la vergüenza. Los alumnos del Iwatobi comenzaban a acercarse y mirar la escenita.  
La espalda del rubio dió contra un muro. No fue de forma suave como Rin lo hizo hace algunos días. Ahora la espalda le dolía muchisimo.  
-¿Quién te crees que eres, niño-niña? -Por supuesto, el mote seguía ahí... -Oh... ¿Qué vas a hacer, llorar? No podemos dejar que te escapes sin un castigo, ¿verdad? -El chico que lo agarraba de la camisa, levantó un puño.  
-Me duele... -Susurró de nuevo, el rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.  
-¡Hermanito! -Aún distingiendo la voz de Gou entre la multitud que cuchicheaba, Nagisa no abrió los ojos en ningún momento.  
Poco a poco el agarre del chico se fue volviendo más débil, hasta que lo soltó por completo. El rubio comenzó a abrir sus ojos rosados lentamente, para encontrarse a un pelirrojo alto agarrando el puño del matón con fuerza. Por la cara del chico diría que con **demasiada** fuerza.  
-Rin... -Susurró Nagisa, casi con estrellitas en su mirada.  
Acto seguido, Rin lanzó al tipo al suelo de un latigazo y se puso delante de Nagisa con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Muy bien, escoria. -Comenzó con un tono de voz grave, que hasta al pequeño rubio le daba miedo. -Si os atreveis a MIRAR siquiera a Nagisa de nuevo. -Matsuoka sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. -_Os arranco el brazo de un bocado._  
Los tres chicos se pusieron pálidos de pronto, mientras la multitud comenzaba a disiparse, por la mirada del pelirrojo.  
-L-Lo sentimos mucho... -Se atrevió a decir uno de los chicos.  
-¿Eh? -Rin volvió a prestar su atención a esos miserables. -Tú. Recoge el teléfono y dáselo a Nagisa.  
El matón más bajito agarró el objeto rosado, y se lo ofreció al rubio. Hazuki lo agarró con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.  
-Ahora a pedirle perdón de rodillas.  
Los tres se sentaron en el suelo, y le dieron sus disculpas al chico bajito.  
-Quedais disculpados. -Comenzó a reír él.  
-¡Y AHORA FUERA! -Gritó Rin, espantandolos a ellos y a las pocas personas que quedaban de la multitud anterior. Después de esto, Matsuoka se giró a Hazuki con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Estás bien?  
-... ¡Rin-Rin~! -El rubio se lanzó a los brazos del más alto, y se ancló como si se tratase de un koala.  
-¡Oye!  
-¡Has vuelto a salvarme~! -Sonrió Nagisa, un poco sonrojado. -¡Eres un héroe!  
-Heh... Pero no te acostumbres a esto. -Matsuoka sonrió un poco también, dandole palamaditas en la cabeza al rubio como si se tratase de un perro. -No vendré todos los días a recogerte.

Y Rin le había mentido.  
Fue a recogerlo todos los días, cambiando sus entrenamientos de natación del mediodia a la tarde. Nunca nadie más se atrevió a meterse con el pequeño rubio, ni siquiera sus hermanas mayores.  
Nagisa comenzó a ir a sus competiciones para animarlo, y de alguna forma, ese fue el comienzo de una extraña y hermosa relación.


End file.
